The present embodiments relate to a mobile x-ray device.
X-ray devices relate to a wide spread of diagnostic devices within medical technology. It may not be desirable to have a purely stationary x-ray device. Instead a spatial moveability of the x-ray device may be provided. The mobile x-ray device can be used at various treatment positions and can thus be combined with various modalities, for example, or positioned in accordance with the optimal use of the space available in the hospital.
One example of moveable x-ray systems are ceiling systems, in which the x-ray device may be moved along by rails. X-ray devices that are provided with wheels and can be moved across the hospital floor exhibit an even greater degree of flexibility. An x-ray system of this type is disclosed in DE 10 2006 046 689 A1, for example.
In the case of x-ray devices provided with wheels, a moveability that is easy to handle must be provided in practice. For example, the device is able to be steered and/or controlled and braked. Attention may also be paid to the device being as easily controllable as possible when moved and to the facilities needed for the control allowing for a compact design of the device in order to keep the size of the device as minimal as possible.